Kirethen
Kirethen was a Fe-Matoran and later Toa of Iron in the second Matoran Universe. Biography Kirethen is a Toa of Iron. As a Matoran he carried a small spear, which was replaced with twin iron hooks when he became a Toa, and later a staff when he was upgraded. He is smart and strong. He fears little and will not back down from a challenge. He was not a part of any Toa team, though has recently joined a group of other Toa on Nynrah. He became a Toa on Nynrah and later travelled the universe hunting The Wraith. He is friendly, though he won't hang around whilst the Matoran throw a party to celebrate their savior, but will instead leave at the first opportunity he sees. He does not have many friends as he is always travelling and never stays in one place long. History Orentorus He was created as a Fe-Matoran on Orentorus by the rogue Great Beings and helped in the construction of the Mata Nui 2 robot (second Matoran Universe). Then his memory was wiped, like most of the other beings who helped make Mata Nui 2, and he was placed inside on nynrah. Nynrah On Nynrah, Kirethen became a Nynrah Ghost, he along with the other's, created Exo-Toa, Zamor Launchers and other weapons. Because the Mata Nui 2 robot never made the Makuta, Fe-Matoran were not hunted down, so were not rare. He lived on Nynrah for many years and became a rich craftsman before one of the Toa on the island was severely injured and gave Kirethen a Toa Stone. Kirethen went to the Toa's Suva and did his duty, he became a Toa. He inherited all the Toa's Kanohi, his favorite of which was a Mask of Predictions. This allowed him to work out what the most likely event to happen was, moments before it happened. He defended Nynrah for many years, until a being called 'the Wraith', a being of myths and legends, murdered to Fe-Matoran on the island. Nobody saw it happen, but the Matoran found dead, didn't have a single wound. He then left Nynrah to hunt down the Wraith. he did not believe the island was in danger and a few other, more experienced, Toa of Iron also served on Nynrah. Tabakora His travels took him to Tabakora, where he met Vadkii and Lesovikk. He didn't find the Wraith there and there were no killings. He stayed for a while and helped the two Toa battle Rahi and other threats to the Matoran, before continuing his quest. Next he travelled to a Southern island inhabited y great yellow beings and Rahi known of as Tahtorak. He was nearly killed by one of these, but one of the yellow beings saved him. Southern Islands He was sure that the Wraith had travelled here, he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Sure enough, one of the yellow beings, named Keetongu, was found dead the next day. Two days later a Tahtorak was found dead, neither had any wounds. Kirethen still had not caught the Wraith, it was always one step ahead. He was angry at the fact that he had been so close, so many times. He then left the island. The Wraith did not surface again for years, when it did was shortly after the event known of as 'lights out'. This event occurred when a deliberate fault in mata Nui 2's systems put him into a coma. This left him in a slowly decaying orbit around Orentorus and all lights generated by him went out. This caused eternal night in the universe. Northern Continent Not long after this happened, the Wraith re-surfaced, and Kirethen was back on its trail. He hunted it as it moved from island to island, ending up on the Northern Continent. Whilst here, he saw a Toa of Water named Nukani she was also hunting the Wraith. A few days later, she was attacked by the Wraith. It was about to kill her when Kirethen crept up on it from behind, this was the first time he'd seen the Wraith. He saw two wires on the Wraith's back and decided to rip them out, his mask showed him that the Wraith would shut down if he did so. He cut the wires with his hooks and pushed the Wraith to the side, so it wouldn't fall on the Toa. He believes the Wraith to be dead. The Toa of Water then fell to the ground and Kirethen discovered she had the Madness Plague. Back to Nynrah For a few days, Kirethen watched her die slowly. Eventually Helryx, leader of the Order, turned up. She proposed that Nukani was given a quick death. Upon hearing this, Nukani, or rather the microbes controlling her, got up and attacked them. But before she could do any harm she was knocked down and killed by Helryx. Kirethen was then sent of to Nynrah to get an upgrade and given the title of an Order agent. On Nynrah he met four other Toa and an enhanced Matoran. Together they set of to Metru Nui, after learning of a threat to the city. Metru Nui Upon arrival they discovered that the city had already been attacked and were quickly swept into battle with some Cordak Blaster bearing drones and a Toa of Ice. The Toa struggled on against their foes and the battle finally ended when Kirethen sent a metal rod through Korthus's chest, killing him. Vahlnu had learnt from the Toa that the true threat was in the Archives and the group set of to find it. Upon entering the Archives, the Toa were soon confronted by Hekru, who had recieved the same upgrade as them. Vahlnu stayed behind to fight him while the rest of them went on to find Tex, who had already claimed the Shield of Ness-Ron - a powerful weapon 'created to destroy gods.' Finding themselves unable to defeat Tex, the group could do nothing but watch as Tex walked of. They did however learn of Tex's true goal; 'the Staff of Kualteyrus.' Abilities and traits Kirethen is a Toa of Iron, he has complete control over metal. He can create, absorb or destroy metal at will. He can also manipulate it, allowing him to control biomechanical beings, though this is hard and he believes it wrong to do such a thing. He is fearless and doesn't back down from a challenge. This can be seen from his commitment to hunting down the Wraith. He is friendly, though he won't hang around long. His life of hunting the Wraith has lead to him being a traveler. He goes where he's needed and leaves when he's not. He is a strong believer of the Toa Code and believes that the killing of other sentient beings is wrong. However, though he is good at containing his anger, he sometimes has outbursts of rage which he simply cannot control. He believes that these outbursts (in which he has killed at least once) show his potential for evil and is why he fights so hard to hide it. Kirethen wears a Mask of Predictions which allows him to see what is most likely to happen, moments before it does. When he finally found the Wraith his mask showed him that pulling the wires from the Wraith's back would most likely shut it down, which it did. As a Matoran he carried a spear. This was replaced by two Iron Hooks on becoming a Toa, which in turn where replaced by an Iron Staff. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 images File:DSCF1738-1-.jpg| File:Iron_Toa.jpg| File:DSCF1788.jpg| File:DSCF1793.jpg| File:DSCF1794.jpg| Category:Iron Category:Toa of Iron